The Ten Stones
"Ten Gemstones must be found, Containing the true force of god, Constructed from the ash of Exorade, These are the deadliest stones ever made." ~Laaron's Spirit The Ten Stones are the stones the god of death Narakos left in the overworld before he got doomed by Aranther. Each one of the stones contain a different curse and the 10 curses are based on the Plagues of Egypt from the jewish bible. The Stones Blood Gemstone The Blood Gemstone is the first gemstone to be found in the order. When being put on the Corrupted Altar, the stone's curse will be released and cause the blood inside all living's bodies to be released in forms of puking, spitting and bleeding everywhere in the body. The curse can be neutralized by diving into the Main Bloody Lake, find the beating heart of the curse and kill it. It will also cause the stone to be destroyed. Frog Gemstone This Gemstone, the second in the order, will release a horde of Nightmare Toads when being on the Corrupted Altar. The way to beat & destroy this curse is to kill the wave of toads being unleashed. Although the wave of frogs seems endless, after killing amount of 2061 Nightmare Toads the stone will be doomed. Lice Gemstone The Lice Gemstone will cause all of the living to suffer from the curse of Doombugs. These special type of lice will dig into the head and make it to explode. The way to end the curse is to destroy the Doombug Leader, which will kill all the Doombugs and absorb the corpses into an explosion. Mixture Gemstone This Gemstone will corrupt all of the wild predators and will bring them towards the curse releaser. Unlike the previous curses, the way to end the Mixture Curse is not to kill all of the predators as expected, but to find a cure to the brainwash curse. The cure can be find in the deep of Termane's Forest as a ball of green slimy blob. It's important the take few samples from the blob and then to spread it around the forest. The Gemstone then will be eliminated. Plague Gemstone The Plague Gemstone will cause horrific death to all of the passive land animals around the Underground Corrupted Altar. The way to stop the curse is to pray to Aranther. There is a need to go to the Sacred Altar inside the Holy Temple in the heart of the Supreme City of the Sorcerers. Then, after being called, Aranther will revive the dead animals and the gemstone will be overloaded and destroyed. Boils Gemstone This curse will bring serious skin plague only to the humans which will cause the humans to be damaged hardly through time, and eventually die. The Gemstone can be stopped by taking a sample from the Gemstone, crush it to small pieces and release it to fly above the infected people. It should eventually get to the people and cure them. Obliteration Gemstone This Gemstone is the most destructive one and the biggest one. After being put on the altar, a barrage of meteors will fall at Aracale, and destruct everything in the way. The way to stop the curse from destroy the whole land is to "freeze" the whole area with the assistance of wizards to make the meteors hit the ice and make no harm. Locusts Gemstone This Gemstone will destroy the flora on the land with a special fire; one that doesn't hurt creatures but only plants. To stop it from making the land a wasteland there's a need to put Invincible Seeds on the flora about to be destroyed until the curse will stop and the Gemstone will be killed. Night Gemstone This Gemstone will bring blindness to everyone. From tiny Abomisheep to Krakzor. The way to restore the vision is to brew a special potion of light and then, after being able to see, spread it. It will neutralize the curse and eliminate the Gemstone. Death Gemstone The final and deadliest curse of them all. Bringing eternal death to all of the flora, people and creatures around Aracale, this Gemstone can be destroyed using one hard way. The unleashing of the curse is the actual way of reviving the god of death, Narakus. Narakus need to be beated for the curse to stop and after his death the land will restore. Plot & Creation The stones were made out of the ash of Exorade after Narakos killed it. The 3 first gemstones were found by Argamor and brought to Arneo to destroy them. Arneo succeeded to solve the 3 first puzzles yet in the fourth one he failed to find the green blob, later revealed as Nastiash, the best drug & and cure to most infections and illnesses. After he managed to solve the fourth gemstone puzzles and destroyed and the fourth stone, Arneo kept on the find the fifth stone but didn't managed to communicate with Aranther. Then, Ziz is shown up and Arneo ask it to call Aranther. Arneo solves 6 stones before get stuck again with trying to find the Invincible Seeds. After an assistance from Termance, Arneo succeeds until he gets to the final stone. He almost dies to Narakos, Then Aranther is shown up the prison Narakos and kill him.Category:Items